


the safety dance

by wckdroot



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, soft, spoilers villanelle cries because that’s her theme for this season, they are in love okay, they like dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wckdroot/pseuds/wckdroot
Summary: Their entire relationship had been a dance.A dance with knives, guns, buses and death.eve thinks about what they are and who they are.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	the safety dance

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by the safety dance by sleeping at last.

  
Their entire relationship had been a dance.

  
A dance with knives, guns, buses and death.

  
They came together with a crippling clash of heightened emotions - fuelled by their personal efforts to stay balanced on the thin line of love and hate. 

  
Obsession or love.

  
Villanelle openely claiming love, whilst Eve clung to the facade of obsession and hate.

  
However as Eve swayed gently with Villanelle in her arms, she really didn’t feel the need to cling to it so much anymore.

  
_“Are you leading or am I?”_

  
It had been a barely audible whisper that echoed through the shell of her ear however the slight hitch in Villanelle’s voice pulled at every string of her heart. Villanelle leant her head down gently and buried her forehead against Eve’s curls, trying desperately to conceal the tears forming in her eyes, Eve pulled her in tighter, hands grasping the back of her blazer.

  
Eve had never seen her like this. So open with the storm of emotions that lingered in her eyes , like she’d finally realised that she was human, not the ‘ _killing machine_ ’ that Dasha had programmed, not the ‘ _demon with no face_ ’ that the 12 had prophesied her to be to the likes of The Ghost. Eve had always been fascinated and had wished endlessly to be granted the power to crack the armour of Villanelle, to find the heart of Oksana Astankova, not be mislead by the costumes she wore so beautifully. And maybe she didn’t have to try so hard. 

  
As tears hit her shoulder, Eve knew they were meeting the end of their dance. Their curtain call. If the climax had been in Paris with a knife and denial or in Rome with a gun and betrayal, she didn’t know but as they swayed in the middle of a dingy ballroom surrounded by strangers, she felt the beginning of an ending.

  
Maybe just an ending to who they were individually. _Who they had been_. The psychopath assassin who felt nothing and the obsessed Mi6 agent who hid her true nature behind a husband and bridge club. Together they had dissected one another, pulling the seams apart and touching each other’s souls, and bound there new bodies together through a knife, a gun and scar tissue. Sealed it with a kiss.

  
They had destroyed so much more than each other without realising it. Destroyed those who got in there way leaving a trail of dead bodies and injured behind them. All of them the people that didn’t want them becoming what they had. An assassin who couldn’t kill and the agent that would.

  
Neither had a clear picture of what would come. Whether they’d take peace in death soon or spend the rest of their lives outrunning the Twelve or whatever adversaries that would be after them. But either way they’d be together, dancing to symphonies of love concealing the shadow of death.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, it’s the first time i have written for them so if it’s a bit ooc im sorry :( this was also a lot rushed because i wanted it out before the finale. 
> 
> @wckdroot on twitter , i tweet about gay shit sometimes i promise im not that interesting


End file.
